


True Adventures of Valentine's Day

by Aeiu



Category: The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiu/pseuds/Aeiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nice thing about dating men is that you don’t have to deal with all the sentimental drama and Valentine’s Day is just February Fourteenth.<br/>Perry Malden extolling the benefits of a male homosexual relationship.<br/>Perry Malden never met Templeton Peck.<br/>John ‘Hannibal’ Smith speaking from personal experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Adventures of Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day-Year One

It was the inclusion of BA Baracus and HM Murdock into their two man team that was the catalyst of John ‘Hannibal’ Smith and Templeton ‘Face’ Peck finally declaring their feelings for each other. They had been   
dancing around it for years; each too scared of the other’s reaction to make the first move.

The team was in country, preparing to go out on another dangerous mission. Hannibal and Face were arguing over which of them would play the dangerous role of a traitor with weapons to sell. The two were circling each other, staring dagger, close enough to touch, breathing heavily, and chests heaving when BA, not known for his expertise on life’s tender feelings, finally shouted.

“For the love of Mike, kiss him already!”

“What?” both Hannibal and Face asked as one when they turned to stare at the corporal.

“You two are always sniffing around each other like you’re getting ready to do something than you back off and get all frustrated then you end up sniping at everyone. We all getting tired of it so just kiss him already.”

Hannibal and Face looked at each other then took a step away as if suddenly aware how close they were standing to each other.

“Murdock,” Hannibal said hesitantly, “have you been sharing your medicine with BA again and not telling him.”

“No,” Murdock denied, “that was one time and only because I thought it would help him see Billy better. This is totally on his own, though I do agree with him.”

“What?” Face exclaimed in a loud whisper as he looked around to make sure no one else could hear this bizarre conversation. “Agree with what?”

“Agree that you two ought to make it official. The tension between you two is something fierce.”

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about,” BA said. “You two are always eye fucking, lookin’ like you’re goin’ burst if you don’t something. So do it already.”

“BA,” Hannibal started.

“Nah, I ain’t going to listen to no more,” BA said standing up and grabbing Murdock’s arm. “I’m going to take crazy out of here and you two do it then we can come back here and talk about things.”

“And when we get back here, we expect to see smiles,” Murdock shouted back as BA dragged him out.

“Oh jeez,” Hannibal thought as he watched his two men leave. He thought he was always so careful to hide his true feelings about his lieutenant but, after being with them for four months, BA and Murdock saw right through him. 

“What must Face think?” he thought. “That they’re both crazy or that I’m some lecherous old fool.”

“Well that was different,” Hannibal said with a chuckle trying to diffuse his embarrassment.

Before he could say anything else, he found his arms and mouth full of one, Templeton Peck, who had attached himself like a limpet.

“It’s true,” Face admitted as he and Hannibal crashed onto the table knocking all of the plans onto the table. “I want you. I’ve always wanted you. I know you don’t want me, not like I want you. I don’t care. Take me, use me, do whatever you want with me.”

“Wait! What?” Hannibal said taking Face by the shoulder and pushing him back enough so he could look into his eyes and not be distracted by the burning kisses. He was confused. This scene was almost like an imaginary one that he had jacked off to in the shower last week.

“Damn,” Face said as he released his grip and looked defeated. Hannibal was shocked to see the lieutenant was actually blushing.

“You weren’t ever to know,” Face admitted. “I mean you’re Hannibal Smith and I’m…I’m just some project you took on and decided to keep. And I know you’re going to think that I’m just trying to scam and I know that you think I’m a slut but ever since I met you, the only thing I’ve ever been able to think about is how much I wanted you.”

“Kid…”

“I know,” Face said putting his head down and wrapping his arms around himself. “I’m just a kid and I don’t know what I want and this is misplaced hero worship and I’ll change my mind and regret it. But God, Hannibal.” 

Face lifted his head and stared right into Hannibal’s soul. 

“Sometimes I think if you don’t touch me. I’m going to die.”

“Oh, Tem,” Hannibal said pulling Face close and kissing his lips, not with the burning desperate passion they had just experienced but with tenderness and promise of a future.

Face reached his hands around Hannibal head and deepened the kiss. Soon anxious fingers attacked the buttons and pulled at the clothes; neither one of them caring if the door was locked or if the whole world knew how they felt about each other.

As touches became hotter and more intense, a tube of lube was thrust into Hannibal’s hand.

“Is there anything you’re not prepared for,” Hannibal laughed as he rubbed a dollop of lubricant in his hand.

“Not where you’re concerned,” Face smiled then bit back a hiss as he felt the penetration of the first finger.

“Okay.”

“Yeah. Want to feel it. Want to feel you.”

“You will,” Hannibal said as he kissed Face and pushed a second digit in.

“That’s good enough,” Face insisted. “I’m ready.”

“You sure because I don’t want to…”

“I’m sure!”

Hannibal entered Face slowly trying to be aware of any signs of discomfort.

“Oh God,” Face said throwing his head back and clutching Hannibal’s arm. “You feel so..so fucking wonderful.”

“Just getting started, baby,” Hannibal said as he started to move, pleased to see the expression of ecstasy on the younger man’s face.

Both of them had been waiting for this moment for too long for either of them to hold back. Face came followed closely by Hannibal who collapsed then moved to the side gathering Face as he turned.

“That was wonderful,” Hannibal said kissing Face on the top of his sweaty head. 

“Yeah. We’ll have to do that again.”

“You know it. We can do that every day for the rest of our lives.”

“You mean that?”

“Yeah.”

“That makes today our anniversary,” Face said with the biggest smile he had worn in a while. “February fourteenth. At least, it will be easy to remember our anniversary.”

“Yeah, how?” Hannibal asked always fascinated on how his lieutenant’s mind worked.

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day,” Face explained as if he was talking to a child.

In the future, when Hannibal would think back on this incident, he realized the odd look Face gave him should have been a warning that this day would be giving him problems.

Valentine’s Day-Year Two

In retrospect, when he looked down at the wrapped package that Face had eagerly thrust into his hand, Hannibal could admit, at least to himself, that the first thing out of his mouth should not have been ‘Is that today?’. Likewise the second thing out of his mouth should not have been a general compliant that if Valentine’s Day is such an important holiday then they should advertise it more. But truly the worst thing was reminding Face that, as his executive officer, it was his duty to remind him of things like this and he had fallen down on the job.

Hannibal realized the wrongness of all of his words when Face called him a couple of choice names and stormed off to his room; not the one they shared but the separate one that was maintained to make them look more like housemates and not lovers. The kid slammed the door with enough force to shake the shingles on the house next door.

He waited a few minutes, and then an hour, for the kid to calm down, come out so they could discuss things like adult men. He finally realized it was a lost cause and decided to go ahead and open the gift.

“Damn,” he thought as he looked at the small package. It was perfect; two preserved stoogies and a letter of authenticity that they were from a private stock belonging to the estate of Winston Churchill.

The gift showed how well the kid knew him. It showed a lot of thought, effort and love. Thus he found himself standing in front of a door that he didn’t even know had a lock.

“Come on, kid,” he shouted from the hallway. “Open up! I’m sorry that I forget Valentine’s Day. I didn’t know it was that important to you.”

“It’s not just Valentine’s Day,” shouted Face from the bedroom. “It’s our anniversary.”

“Our anniversary? But you joined up with me in the summer time.”

“God, you are such a jerk,” Face said. The sound of tortured springs suggested that he had thrown himself on the bed and was tragically looking up at the ceiling. “I went to all the trouble to find you that gift and you didn’t even remember our first time. You didn’t even know you had forgotten. So you can take those cigars and shove them up your ass!”

“Ohhh,” Hannibal realized. “Our anniversary.” Evidentially this was important to the kid, he had messed up and he needed to come up with a plan quick.

“Don’t be that way, Tem,” Hannibal said in a voice heavy with suggestion. “I’d never do that with these cigars; not when there’s something else that I’d much rather have shoved up there.”

“I’m listening,” Face said. From the sound of his voice, Hannibal surmised the kid was off of the bed and right next to the door.

“I remember everything about our first time and every time after,” Hannibal said allowing his voice to drop to a sexy purr. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone else. There’s only one person I’d let shove anything into me.”

“You always said that bottoming wasn’t your style.”

“That was then.”

“Then was a couple of months ago.”

“Well,” Hannibal wheedled, “since then I’ve been thinking about how great things are going between us and…broadening my experience. And what better day then the anniversary of the greatest day of my life to try something new.”

Face opened the door and eyed him with amused skepticism.

“You’re such a bull-shitter,” he said. “Admit it, you forgot all about our anniversary.”

“No, I swear,” Hannibal lied. “I’ve been thinking about it for months; you taking the lead, taking me, doing things to me.”

“You,” Face said as he grabbed Hannibal’s shirt and pulled him closer in an aggressive manner that the colonel did not often see, “are lucky that I’m so easily bought. Promise that you’ll remember next year?”

“I’m not saying that I forget anything this year but I promise the next year will knock your socks off. And seeing we’re talking about getting our clothes off.”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around his man, pressed their lips together and began walking Face backwards until they fell on the bed. He was about to press his advantage when Face did one of those half-ninja moves and it was Hannibal who found his back on the bed with Face straddling him.

“Uh-Uh,” Face said as his fingers moved under Hannibal’s shirt and caressed the strong muscles and pert nipples. “Did you think I would forget about my Valentine’s gift so soon?”

“Uhmm,” Hannibal said with a hint of nervousness. He wasn’t sure how much he meant what he said about taking a turn on the bottom. “I said I was thinking about it and that, maybe, we should talk about it.”

“We are so done talking,” Face whispered in his ear then followed it with a sharp bite. Hannibal’s gasp was swallowed by Face’s mouth on his.

Sometimes the kid could be a storm of passion and the only thing you could do was hold to for the ride. This was going to be one of those times.

Later, despite having to put up with Murdock’s and BA’s comments about his walking funny, Hannibal decided that it had been a successful Valentine’s Day/anniversary. He was enjoying his cigars, Face had a big smile on his lips and he had learned that bottoming could be enjoyable with the right person.

“But next year, I’ll remember,” Hannibal promised himself.

Valentine’s Day-Year Three

True to his word, Hannibal Smith remembered Valentine’s Day on their second anniversary. He remembered it on January first when he had a month and a half to find a great gift. He remembered it on February first when he still had plenty of time to find a gift. He remembered it on February seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth. Unfortunately, he did not remember it on February thirteenth.

However, he did remember it on February Fourteenth, at four a.m., when he woke up realizing that in a little over two hours, Face was going to hand him a perfect gift and he had nothing to give.

His eyes darted to his lover who, luckily, was still deeply asleep, no doubt dreaming about the big Valentine’s Day surprise he had been promised a year ago. Hannibal eased himself out of Face’s arms, quietly gathered some clothes and slunk out of the room. A few minutes later, he was pulling out of the driveway ready to stop at any business whose lights were on.

***TAT***TAT***

“How can they call this a civilized country,” Hannibal groused, a few hours later, as he turned onto his street, “when you can’t buy a dozen roses at five in the morning.”

He looked over to the house. It looked quiet. Maybe he would catch a break and the kid had slept in.

There were multiple bags sitting next to him. They weren’t much but one thing he had learned by watching his lieutenant wheel and deal was that proper packaging and a good spiel was ninety percent of the job. If he could get this stuff wrapped up nice and come up with some romantic crap to put on the card, he just might be able to sell this.

“Yeah, and then I’ll broker a peace deal in the Middle East,” he thought ruefully to himself. Still some effort would have to be better than no effort.

Putting all the little packages into a larger bag, he coasted into the driveway, quietly opened the vehicle door and tiptoed into the house.

“Please be asleep, please be asleep,” he prayed. “Let this be one of the mornings you sleep in.”

No such luck. As soon as he opened the kitchen door, he was greeted by Face. 

“There you are, John,” the young man said as he moved forward and engulfed Hannibal into a hug. “I was worried. I woke up, you weren’t there and I couldn’t find a note.”

“Well,” Hannibal started. “I was just…just.” He faltered as he tried to find the words to explain what he had been doing.

“Don’t tell me, I know.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Face said with a self-deprecating laugh. “I admit it, I snooped. Just like I’m sure you figured that I would. So you had to hide my gift outside of the house and now you’re trying to sneak it in by putting it in that convenience store bag.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day/Anniversary,” Face said giving Hannibal a kiss which deepened into a promise of a very good morning if somebody didn’t mess it up.

That when Hannibal saw it; his gift. He didn’t know how he could have missed it; sitting on the breakfast table looking like the type of package someone would wrap after they went to an eight year college program on wrapping packages and this was their submission for consideration for a job wrapping packages for the royal family. The only thing missing was a heavenly light shining down on it and a choir of angels singing in the background. 

Hannibal was sure that when King Arthur talked to Lancelot about the Holy Grail that’s what he said it looked like.

“So what did you get me,” Face asked in a coy voice as his hands reached for the bag.

“Wait!” Hannibal said pulling his arm and the bag out of the kids grasp. “I haven’t had a chance to wrap it yet.”

“And crawl out the nearest window so I get you something else,” he added to himself.

“Oh, that’s okay,” Face said with little disappointment in his voice. “I don’t mind that it’s not wrapped. The important thing is that you remembered. Do you want to open mine’s first?”

“No!” Hannibal answered too quickly. What was going to happen was going to be bad enough without having to see whatever wonderful thoughtful gift the kid had gotten for him.

“Darn him anyway,” Hannibal thought. “He probably starting thinking about what to get me on February fifteenth and did everything short of a deal with Beelzebub to get it.” 

“Okay,” Face said as he reached for the bag again. “Let me have it.”

“Nope,” Hannibal said keeping the bag away from the lieutenant. “Allow me.”

“Salesmanship,” he reminded himself. “It’s all in how you sell it.”

“Now I know how you are always watching what you eat but I, also, know how you like your chocolate,” Hannibal said as he put his hand into the bag.

“You got me Rothchild chocolates?” Face asked excitedly.

“No, something better.”

“Godiva?”

“Think variety.”

“Both?” Face asked breathlessly.

“Nothing but the best for my boy,” Hannibal said as he emptied one of the bags on the counter. He could actually feel the temperature in the room dropping but there was nothing to do but to carry on.

“Now these,” he said as he pushed a few of the bars into their own pile, “are from the House of Hershey. I got you their classic plain chocolate as well as one with nuts and another one which has a secret ingredient which gives it a special crunch.”

“Rice krispies,” Face said tonelessly. “It has rice krispies in it.”

“Could be,” Hannibal agreed as he continued on to the second pile. “These are from the House of Mars. I’ve got Mounds without nuts, the Almond Joy with nuts, plain M & Ms and the ones with nut. And to top it off, I have this little number from the House of Cadbury. It’s not only shaped like an egg but it’s creamy white inside with something that looks like a yolk in the center.”

Hannibal decided to take the dead silence as an invitation to continue.

“Now I know how you love that car of yours,” he said as he reached back into the bag, “so I got you this very nice air freshener for your car. See it’s pine scented and shaped just like a pine tree. You can hang it from your rearview mirror.”

“The day that goes into my car, will be after I’m dead,” Face said in a voice filled with finality, “and I won’t guarantee that I still won’t haunt whoever puts it in there.”

“If you prefer strawberry scent, I got that too,” Hannibal said as he tried to hand over a berry shaped freshener. The gesture was again met with dead silence, and a cold stare.

“You know kid,” Hannibal said, “I’d feel a lot better if you’d blink or something.”

His request was answered by a series of long and short blinks.

“A, s, s, h…” Hannibal said as he deciphered the Morse Code. “Ha ha. Very funny.”

“Let me see those,” Face said as he grabbed one of the bags out Hannibal’s hands.

“You know it’s rude to try to find out how much a gift cost,” Hannibal said as he tried to grab the bag back.

“I’m not looking to see what this cost you. I want to see when you got it,” Face said as he retrieved the sales slip. “Five fifteen, February fourteenth.” He crumbled up the paper and threw it at Hannibal. 

“And you thought I’d forget,” Hannibal said as he flashed his ‘I may be a jerk but you love me anyway’ smile. He reached into another bag. “Now I wasn’t sure if you used WD-30 or WD-40 in your car so I got you both.”

It isn’t easy to slam a swinging door but Face gave it a good attempt as he stormed out of the kitchen. A few second later, he did a much better job when he slammed the bedroom door hard enough to set off the burglar alarm on three cars.

“Next year, I’m nailing that door shut.” Hannibal promised himself.

Hannibal sighed and looked over at the perfectly wrapped gift taunting him on the table. He contemplated not opening it. 

At the moment, he was secure with the knowledge that the kid was being a drama queen and making mountains out of the molehills. They didn’t need to exchange gifts to prove how they felt about each other. However he suspected his righteous attitude would change if he opened the package.

Still, it’s hard to resist temptation.

“Aw Jeez, kid,” Hannibal mumbled after he opened the package and looked inside.

It was a shadow box. A magnificent shadow box; just like the one his mother made for him. He had lost that in a fire which had, also, killed his parents. This had his enlistment papers, his first official military photograph, his first orders, and his first medal. It even had a picture of his parents in it.

“How did you do this,” he wondered as he reverently touched the glass. “How did you know?”

There was no doubt about it. He was a knuckle dragging hairy ape that didn’t deserve a relationship with a slutty carnival skank that was sleeping with his brother and her own brother. He certainly didn’t deserve someone as loving and thoughtful as Templeton Peck. He would be lucky if the kid wasn’t up in the room packing so he could find someone worthy of him.

“Well Valentine’s Day isn’t over yet,” he thought with sudden resolve. He could still make it memorable and prove to the kid just how much he meant to him.

His eyes darted around the room. People were always saying that the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach and there was only so long the kid could stay in there before he got hungry, particularly when the mouth-water aroma of a homemade breakfast starting wafting up there.

It couldn’t be any ordinary breakfast it had to be fancy; something that showed he was willing to put in the extra effort.

He grabbed an old cookbook. He wasn’t sure if he had all the ingredient he needed but he could always improvise. And once he got the kid down here, he was going to make it a Valentine’s Day to remember.

***TAT***TAT***

Hannibal didn’t know whether it was the sound or his own cough that woke him up but he did know that he didn’t have the energy or the interest to open his eyes. They felt gritty. He wasn’t sure what time it was but his inner clock suggested that it was late morning.

“Tem,” he asked in a hoarse voice, he barely recognized, “is that you?”

“Were you expecting someone else,” answered the bemused voice.

“Course not,” Hannibal said as he snuggled back into the bed. “Are you still mad at me?”

“No,” Face sighed as he sat on the side of the bed. “I’m mad at me. I built up a lot of expectation about today then I got mad because you didn’t do the same thing. That’s not fair. I’m sorry that I drive you so crazy.”

“No,” Hannibal protested as he tried to sit up in the bed then fought through a bout of coughing.

“Are you okay,” Face asked worriedly as he handed the colonel a glass of water.

“I’m fine and you should expect more from me,” Hannibal insisted. “Every day I am so proud that you are with me that I want to tell the world. I should, at least, be willing to show it to you; especially today.”

“You’re always showing me how much I mean to you,” Face said as he ran his hands through Hannibal’s hair.

“I don’t mean just physically I mean in other ways. I said I’d remember this day and then I went and forgot it. I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

“Aw, John,” Face said as he kissed the top of Hannibal’s head. “I forgave you when I had to find your pulse. So tell me how was burning the house down going to get me to forgive you?”

“I wasn’t trying to burn the house down,” Hannibal protested after another bout of coughing. “I was trying to make you a special breakfast, kippered quiche.”

“Is that what the firemen took out of the oven?”

“I guess I let it cook to long.”

“You think? Look, you don’t have to kill yourself or burn the house down to prove you care about me. I get it. Gifts aren’t your style.”

“I promise,” Hannibal said grabbing Face’s hand, “next year I’ll get it right.”

“No you won’t,” Face predicted.

“Look Tem,” Hannibal said looking straight into the lieutenant’s eyes. “I swear next year, I will not only remember but I will get you a gift that shows you just how much you mean to me.”

“Hannibal…”

“I swear it.”

“Okay, I believe you.”

“Good. Happy Valentine’s Day and Happy Anniversary, Tem.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day and Anniversary, Hannibal,” Face said kissing the colonel on the lips. “I love you,”

“Me too,” Hannibal said returning the kiss and moving his hands around the lieutenant’s buttocks. “You know there’s still time to celebrate.”

“Fraid not,” Face said as he detached himself and stood up. “The doctor said nothing strenuous for the next twenty-four hours; to make sure your lungs are cleared out.”

“But.”

“I’m going down to get you some broth,” Face said kissing him on the nose.

“Damn,’ he thought as he watched Face sashayed out of the room. “Some Valentine’s Day. You just wait Templeton Peck. Next year, you are going to see what I can do.”

Valentine’s Day-Year Four

“Okay,” BA said with infinite patience, “I want you to say it again, out loud, and I want you to think about it when you say it.”

Hannibal grimaced at the corporal’s tone of voice. It was like he was talking to a particularly dim four year old who couldn’t understand why bathing the cat was a bad idea.

He knew why the corporal was there; because this year he had not only managed to mess up his and Face’s Valentine’s Day (again) but he had thrown a monkey wrench in BA’s and Murdock’s celebrations.

The day had started out on a high note. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Face’s smile when the kid saw the beautifully wrapped package waiting for him on the breakfast table. The smile had only gotten broader as the kid carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the box.

But the smile went brittle and eventually died as Face looked up at him, eyes blazing in fury. He had called him a bastard and stormed out of the room.

But not up to his faux bedroom. He had, at least, been able to stop that line of retreat by converting it into a storage space over the past year.

Of course the kid had countered by storming out of the house; slamming the front door hard enough to that one of the windows cracked.

It might have been a coincidence but in the amount of time he estimated it would have taken the kid to stomp over to BA and Murdock’s home, there had been another loud bang and another window cracked.

Not too long after that, BA had showed up with that expression on his face. The one that said it was his sad lot in life to be the only sane person in a team of crazy people.

“Hannibal,” BA said as he shook the older man’s shoulder and pulled him out of his reflections.

“Yeah, BA.”

“Say it. Say it slow, say it out loud and think about it when you’re saying it.”

“Okay. As you know, the last few Valentine’s Days haven’t quite worked out. The kid is a lot better at the gift giving then I am. I wanted to make sure that he got the perfect gift; wrapped and on time. But Face is hard to buy for and I can…get distracted. I’m not always good with the small details.”

Hannibal turned and glared at BA’s humph at that obvious fact.

“Face usually takes care of those things,” he explained, “but I’ve learned that I can’t expect him to take care of this particular job so I asked someone that I knew would be good at it.”

“So you asked…” BA prompted.

“I asked Murdock, his best friend, who knows him better than anybody and likes buying presents to get him something. I figured he would know the best thing to get him.”

BA waited a few seconds. When it appeared that Hannibal was not having his grand epiphany, he decided to give him another prompting.

“So why did your plan go wrong?” he asked.

Hannibal looked confused for a moment then guessed, “I asked Murdock?”

“Exactly!” BA responded hitting the top of the table to emphasize his point. “He’s a special guy but I wouldn’t trust that fool to buy anyone a present. Do you know what he got my momma when we went for a visit?”

Hannibal shook his head.

“Sexy lingerie and a vibrator and he signed the card from the both of us. He said he had just read a book about how women her age are hitting their sexual peak. He gave that to MY MAMA! Her church group was there when he did it! ”

There were a lot of follow-up questions Hannibal wanted to ask but the look on the corporal’s face suggested that it wouldn’t be a good idea.

“So what was in the package?” BA finally asked.

Hannibal answered with a sheepish grin.

“You never looked,” BA guessed. “Didn’t you even ask Murdock what he was gettin’ him?”

“I’ve been busy,” Hannibal explained. “Besides I trusted Murdock to get him something nice.”

“I’ve been calling the wrong fool fool,” BA said shaking his head. “What did Face get you?”

“You know my niece, Samantha; the one having her first baby in a couple of month?”

“The one Morrison told you that you couldn’t have leave to go see ‘cause of upcoming missions.”

“Yep,” Hannibal said with a little awe in his voice. “I don’t know how Face did it but I got a month pass with transport set up from base to her front door. He even has a gift for the baby and he put my name on the package.”

“And you didn’t even look to see what you got him,” BA said shaking his head sadly. “Well, come on.”

“What?” Hannibal asked looking up at his corporal.

“I said come on. You got to get Face out of my house. I got plans for the fool and I can’t do ‘em if he’s in there comforting Face.”

“But what will I say to him?” Hannibal asked getting up and following BA.

“You’ll think of something,” BA said. “You always do but make it good. I don’t want to have to fix no more windows.”

It only took them a few minutes to walk to the home that BA shared with Murdock. Hannibal swore it felt colder the closer that he got to the front door. Wanting to get the lay of the land, he quietly slipped inside and listened for any snatches of conversation. He heard some talking coming from the kitchen.

“If only he hadn’t made so many promises,” said a voice that he recognized as his lieutenant, “then it would have hurt so bad. I gave him an out last year, told him that I understood, didn’t expect anything and that could have been the end of it. But he had to go talking about how I deserved more and that he was going to see I got it. Then he gave me…that.”

Seeing the kid still sounded a little put out, Hannibal considered leaving but BA countermanded that plan by announcing their presence.

Hannibal sighed wishing they were in the middle of a hot war zone where his words were law and everybody flinched when he glared.

“Hey baby,” BA shouted toward the kitchen. “I’m back and Hannibal’s here. He wants to talk to Face.”

“Well Face doesn’t want to talk to him,” Face shouted back.

“The man said he wanted to talk to you,” BA shouted again. “Don’t make me have to come in there and get you.”

“Come on, Facie,” Murdock said in a wheedling voice. “At least talk to him.”

“Fine,” Face said and walked out of the kitchen in an obvious huff. 

Sensing that the best defense was conceding that he might be a little wrong, Hannibal decided to go with an apology; well kind of an apology.

“I’m sorry that you didn’t like the gift, kid,” he said with a put upon voice.” He figured that a little sympathy wouldn’t hurt either.

“What’s in this box, Hannibal?” Face asked holding the package up like a weapon.

Smith’s eyes desperately turned toward Murdock hoping for a clue.

“You know what would be good,” the pilot piped up. “An early lunch. Anybody want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? I got grape jelly, strawberry, boysenberry…”

By the glare the lieutenant shot at Murdock, Hannibal guessed it was some kind of clue but what did it mean? A giant sandwich? A year supply of jelly? Some kind of fancy knife that could be used to spread jam?  
He considered guessing but if he guessed wrong and it was a fancy knife, he might get stabbed with it.

“I don’t know,” he admitted.

“It’s pajamas,” Face said which as much contempt as he could force into his voice.

“PJs,” Murdock said exasperated that the colonel hadn’t got the clue. Peanut butter…jellies…PJs.”

“What’s wrong with pajamas?” Hannibal asked. The kid used to love wearing his silk maroon pajamas until Murdock spilled bleach on it.”

“Come to think of it that would have made a perfect gift,” Hannibal realized.

“One piece pajama with feet,” said Face daring the colonel to laugh. “One piece footie furry pajamas with a hood.”

“Oh my God!” Hannibal though as he bit so hard into his cheek that he tasted blood. The image those words brought to his mind. “No wonder he’s was angry at me.”

“Gee, Face,” Murdock said a little sadly. “I was sure you’d like them. You’re always complaining about being cold out in the field. I thought they’d help keep you warm.”

Hannibal gripped BA’s bicep and squeezed. He could tell that the corporal was having his own difficulty hiding his amusement. He could just imagine Face on sniper duty camouflaged like a bunny.  
One of them snorted; earning a glare from the lieutenant and a hurt look from the pilot.

“It’s not that,” Face said turning his attention back to Murdock. “It’s a great gift and if you had gotten me this and gave it to me in a box with your name on it; I would have loved it. But you didn’t give it to me. You bought it and Hannibal tried to claim credit for it without even looking to see what it was.”

“So you would wear it?”

“Yes,” Face lied, “Not out in the field. I’m not sure how those footies would hold up in the bush but on special occasions.”

“Like slumber parties.”

“Yeah, at a slumber party.”

“So you do like the gift,” Hannibal said as he draped an arm over the lieutenant’s shoulder. It would be great if they could end this now.

“From him, yes,” Face said as he removed the colonel’s arm from his shoulder, “from you, no. It’s not what you promised me.”

“But there’s more,” Murdock insisted.

“There is?” Hannibal and Face asked at the same time.

“And what exactly more is there, Hannibal?” Face asked turning toward Hannibal.

Knowing he was beat, Hannibal gesture to Murdock.

“You’ll love it, Facie,” Murdock explained. “I’ve got a catered gourmet meal being delivered to your place at six tonight. It’s all your favorites.”

“And I’ll bet you know exactly what they are,” Face said getting a little misty. “Thank you, Murdock.”

Face put his hands on both sides of the captain’s cheeks, leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t a passionate kiss but it was enough to get BA growling and flexing his muscles. 

Murdock was in wide-eyed shock looking at the irritation in Hannibal’s eyes and the white fury on his own lover’s face.

“Okay that’s enough thanking,” BA said as he moved forward to separate the two.

“Well, beings today is just another day, I have things to do,” Face said as he let go of the pilot and turned to leave. “I’ll see you tonight, Hannibal.”

“Say something nice,” Murdock hissed to the colonel.

“Umm, I’ll be thinking of you, kid,” Hannibal said to Face’s back.

“I’ll be thinking of you too,” Face said with a wave. “Every time I’m lining up a shot on the range.”

Hannibal waited a few seconds until he was sure that his lover had left before he turned to Murdock and asked, “Steak, right?”

“Shrimp,” Murdock corrected. He shook his head wondering if Hannibal would ever get it right.

***TAT***TAT***

Hannibal sat in silence as he contemplated the meal laid in front of him. He had only seen Temp briefly since the morning. The kid had come back about an hour ago, hot and sweaty. He had dashed up to the bathroom promising to be down by supper time.

He sensed by the tone of the kid’s voice that he was still in the doghouse. It annoyed him. He didn’t understand what the fuss was about. He had remembered their special day. There had been a gift, maybe not one that had been expected but what did the kid want from him.

As he looked at the food on the table, he began to understand. He wouldn’t have guessed any of them as being Face’s favorite foods but as he thought back he remembered that these were the things that Face would order when they went out.

Why hadn’t he known that? Why wasn’t he sure what the kid’s favorite color was or what his favorite junk food was? The kid seemed to know so many personal details about him but what did he know about him?   
Was that what Face wanted from him; a little effort, to pay attention, to know him, for there to be one day when he felt that he was the number one thing on his lover’s mind. 

Hannibal decided that would show him. Tonight he would be romance personified. Tonight was going to be about love and not just lust.

He heard the kid coming downstairs. He looked up and the sight choked his breath away.

It was Templeton leaning against the door frame. The pose was pure seduction. The smile was inviting and mischievous. The body was perfect and furry; from his encased toes right up to his hooded head. The only parts that weren’t covered in faux fur were the kid’s face and hands.

He looked…ridiculous.

“What are you supposed to be?” Hannibal asked a bit perturbed.

“Whatever you want me to be,” Face purred as he slinked across the room and took the chair opposite of Hannibal. “I figured that we should both get a chance to enjoy the gift that you; I mean that Murdock got me.

“Aren’t you hot?” Hannibal groused.

“I’m always hot,” Face answered with a sexy smile.

Looking at the kid in all his furry glory, Hannibal begged to differ. 

It wasn’t fair, he decided. Here he was ready and willing to admit he had made a mistake in the romance department and the kid was being an absolute brat about it. 

He wanted to show his lover just how romantic he could be and the kid was dressed up like a bad little puppy; a puppy that needed to be swatted with a rolled up newspaper or a bratty little kid that needed a good spanking. 

Of course, all that fur was too much padding. Maybe he could take some scissors and cut a flap in it. One that would expose that tight little ass the kid had. Then he could give him a good spanking, one that would make that ass all red and sensitive.

Hannibal had already felt the pajamas. He was really soft and nice to touch. He wondered what it would feel like; fucking the exposed ass while the rest of him rubbed against the velvety fur. 

He smiled as the room started getting hotter.

Of course, he could also use those scissors on the front of the outfit; cut a hole that would expose the magnificent cock he knew was hidden in it. 

What a sight that would be? The primal animal; huge protruding cock, hard and ready to mate taking his partner from behind, howling in primitive lust as it made entry and the feel of its hair as it rutted against him.

“Hannibal…John,” said a voce next to him as someone shook his shoulder.

“What,” Hannibal said as he woke up from his fantasy and looked at his lover; still wearing that outfit which, on second glance, did not look bad at all.

“You’ve got that smile,” Face said a bit curiously, “and you were cackling. What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Hannibal answered as his mind quickly formulated a plan for the rest of the night. He wondered if BA might have left any of his jewelry lying around like a chain or a choker. Maybe Murdock left one of Billy’s collars lying around.

“Do we have any tequila left?” he asked.

“I’m not sure. Do you remember what happened last time we drank it?”

“Do you?” 

“The night is a little foggy,” Face admitted, “but I remember the morning.”

“Any complaints?”

“No,” Face said as he went into the kitchen to get the tequila and a couple of large glasses. He knew smile usually led to something fun.

“Good boy,” Hannibal mumbled to himself as he watched the kid’s backside as it walked across the room. 

“Next year,“ he promised himself. Next year, he’d give the kid romance out the wahzoo. But this year…this year he had other plans.

“See if you can find the scissors in there,” he shouted to the kitchen. This Valentine’s Day was definitely looking up.

Valentine’s Day-Year Five

On the cusp of his fifth year as Face’s lover, Hannibal thought he finally understood what the kid and the others had been trying to tell him. His relationship with his younger lover was something special and deserved to be celebrated. 

So this Valentine’s Day, he was ready. He had thought about it, made a plan and had all his bases covered. His plan was flawless and nothing could go wrong.

And when fate tried to throw a kink in his plan by having him called out for a last minute out of town conference, he wasn’t worried. He arranged to hitch a ride on General Morrison’s private plane so he was home at early morning February Fourteenth for a special Valentine surprise.

So here he was, standing in the airport accepting a bouquet of roses and box of quality chocolates that he had preordered and arranged to have delivered to him at the terminal. 

“Hah” he sneered to the Valentine’s gremlins. “This time I’m ready. I dare you to try to mess this up.”

Unfortunately, the Valentine gremlins were listening.

“Damn,” General Morrison said as he looked at the gifts in Hannibal’s arms. “Is today Valentine’s Day? Maureen will kill me if I forget again.”

“He even took the card,” Hannibal realized as he watched his confiscated gifts drive away leaving him empty handed.

Well, almost empty handed. It could still be a great day for the two of them; he just hoped Face wouldn’t be too disappointed when he didn’t see any wrapped gifts. 

“I guess that’s one good thing about having low expectations,” he thought. 

Face had already made it clear that, while he would still be giving a gift because he was a gift giving person, he was not expecting anything in return. Face insisted it wasn’t a big deal. 

Later BA pulled him aside and told him that, in this case, no big deal meant it was a big deal, a very big deal. So it was imperative that he remember next Valentine’s Day.

Murdock tried to be helpful by, using a trumpet every morning of Feburary, to remind him how many days he had left to come up with the perfect gift. He, also, took to dropping subtle hints by randomly shouting out gift suggestions; the highlight being when the pilot was giving a lecture (and whose bright idea was that?) when he shouted out the words matching underwear to a room full of raw recruits.

Seriously did they think he was completely clueless in romance? He may have been a slow starter but he was going to be a strong finisher.

Wanting his homecoming to stay a surprise, he called a cab to take him home and used his key to sneak into the house.

He had timed things perfectly; the kid was still asleep and wasn’t scheduled to wake up for another twenty minutes. He considered making a pot of coffee to coax the his lover awake but the subtle sounds coming from upstairs told him that Face would be down soon. 

Hannibal smiled at the look on the kid’s face when he came downstairs. It was everything that he could hope for; nothing but surprise and pleasure.

“John?” Face asked in confusion and awe at seeing the man who wasn’t scheduled to be back for another day standing in front of him.

“Think I’d miss today?” Hannibal asked with a wink as he opened his arms for a welcome home hug. This was destined to be a Hallmark moment.

But the moment passed as Face took a step closer then froze.

Hannibal wasn’t sure what was wrong. The look in the kid’s eye wasn’t like anything he had seen before. He suddenly wished he had refused Morrison’s subtle order to turn over the roses.

“Um…happy Valentine’s Day?” Hannibal said nervously.

“You God damn bastard,” Face hissed as he turned on his heels and stormed out of the room. 

He didn’t hear a door slam, a dog bark or a window break so Hannibal assumed…hoped that was a good sign.

A moment later, he decided it was a bad sign when the kid came back, eyes dark with fury and 9mm pistol in his hands.

“You want to explain yourself, colonel?” Face asked as he lifted the weapon to center mass.

“Cheez, BA wasn’t kidding when he said this was a big deal,” Hannibal thought as he wondered if his lieutenant wasn’t PMSing.

“Look,” he explained, “I swear I remembered this year. I had the roses and candy but the Morrison took them.”

“I am not talking about that! I’m talking about that…thing around your neck!”

“My tie?”

“That’s not your tie!”

“Tem,” Hannibal said carefully, “have you been spending a little too much time with Murdock.”

“You,” Face said taking a step forward as his finger tightened a little on the trigger, “own three ties; one of which is a musical tie that Murdock gave you for Christmas and that’s the most expensive one in your drawer. None of the others cost over fifteen dollars or are less than three years old.”

“Was that true?” Hannibal wondered as he fingered the tie, a move which made Face’s eyes go colder.

“That,” Face spat, “is an expensive Burnella Cacinlli tie and that stain looks an awful lot like the one Colonel Mars got on his Burnella Cacinlli tie last Christmas. So do you want to tell me why you’re wearing Colonel   
He’s Wanted to Suck Your Cock Since Day One’s tie?”

“Tem,” Hannibal said as he quickly removed the tie and held it as far from him as possible, “this isn’t want you think it is!”

“Damn you, John,” Face said holding back tears of anger and frustration. “Is this your way of breaking up with me?”

Inwardly, Hannibal cursed the kid and cursed himself. There was a perfectly reasonable explanation about why he was wearing Mar’s tie but for the life of him, he couldn’t get his tongue to form the words. Give him hoards of the enemy about to breech the camp’s defenses and his mind was a steel trap but dealing with the deep emotions that he felt for his lieutenant and his brain shut down, particularly when the kid was crying.

“Right,” Face said as his finger pressed on the trigger and shot the offending tie right out of Hannibal’s hand.

“That’s why you never get a snipper pissed at you,” Hannibal thought as he felt the slight burn from the bullet’s path sting his fingers. “That was crazy, criminal, insubordinate and really really hot.”

Shocked by his own actions, Face seemed frozen in place. Seeing an opening, Hannibal moved to attack mode. He tackled Face to ground and used his greater weight to immobilize the smaller man.

“Let me up,” Face insisted as he struggled to knock Hannibal off of him.

Hannibal noticed that Face wasn’t struggling nearly as effectively as he could, a sign that he wanted to hear something that would make it better but was going to make him work at it.

His dominant position and the feel of Face’s hips rubbing into his was definitely making him hard. He considered grabbing a kiss but knew he’d probably get bit for his trouble.

“Listen Tem, Hannibal said narrowly missing a head butt to his nose, “there isn’t anything going on between me and Mars or me and anybody other than you. I got shrimp sauce on my tie before my presentation. Morrison ordered Mars to give me his tie and I never got around to returning it.”

“Really?” Face asked staring up at him wanting to believe.

“Really,” Hannibal answered kissing the man lightly on the nose.

“Well you still didn’t get me anything,” Face humphed not quite ready to give up his anger.

“How about that I’m here a day early?” Hannibal reinforced his point by starting a trail of kisses from the young man’s forehead to nape of his neck where they set up camp.

“Well there is that.” Face arched up exposing his neck to more of Hannibal’s tongue and teeth.

“And I did have roses and your favorite candy but Morrison took them.”

“Never did like the man.”

“Why not?”

“He took all my presents.”

“You’re wrong you know,” Hannibal said stopping the kisses.

“About Morrison?” Face looked up. He knew that Hannibal respected his commander but was now really the time to discuss it.

“No,” Hannibal said as he stood up and fished a small box from his pocket. “About Morrison taking all of your gifts.

“Is that?” Face asked as he got to his feet to gape at the box and watched as Hannibal dropped to his knees.

“We can’t make it legal,” Hannibal said as he opened the box and exposed two duplicate military insignia rings. “but I would be honored if you would wear this ring.”

This time it was Face that was the tackler as he drove Hannibal back onto the floor showering him with kisses.

“Yes! Yes! God, yes!” Face repeated as his one hand tore open the colonel’s shirt and the other worked on the man’s zipped pants.

“Damn,” Hannibal thought a moment later as he felt his cock engulfed in one gulp. He may have finally gotten this day right.

The End.


End file.
